


An Anniversary

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual pair commemorate the fourth anniversary of the Destruction of Vulcan. Drabble. -stxikinkmeme fill-</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary

Pike sighed into his glass of whiskey as a knock sounded at his door. Rising with a groan, he could only be glad he was out of that wheelchair at last. He crossed to the door reluctantly and pulled it open, blinking once at his unexpected visitor as he waved him in.

The former Vulcan ambassador to Earth showed no sign of emotion as he entered, but Pike knew him better than to miss the minute relaxing of tension in his shoulders. He really should have expected this – it was a tough day for everyone, but especially for Sarek.

Wordlessly gesturing him to the vacant seat, Pike poured out another measure of whiskey and offered it to his guest, knowing from experience that this was the one day of the year the Vulcan would accept it. Sarek settled in the leather armchair and stared into his glass for a long moment. Pike watched him, quietly sipping from his own glass before letting his eyes fall shut.

The silence reigned comfortably for a few minutes before Pike opened his eyes to see Sarek watching him, the only sign of his distress in his tight grip on his shot glass. They locked stares until Pike raised his glass and offered a quiet toast, "Another year."

Sarek blinked slowly and didn't respond but he drank with his companion. It was enough.


End file.
